Love Gives Me Hope
by sweet wiishes
Summary: I saw you in 1st Grade. Your hair was pink and your eyes sparkled. We became best friends, and when I made you laugh, your eyes would sparkle. Your eyes didn't sparkle when you were dating him, but it did today when you walked down the aisle towards me.
1. Love Sign

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm working on 3 other new fanfics but then I chanced upon this really sweet and cool website that had me saying 'awww' practically the entire time. Check out my profile if you want the link :) Anyway, I was really inspired (is that the right word? Lol..) by some of it so I decided to write it out as a SasuSaku fanfic! BTW, LGMH is Love Gives Me Hope... **

**Disclaimer: NONE OF THE LGMH belongs to me! And Naruto doesn't belong to me. either.**

**Chapter 1: 3rd person's point of view.**

_**LGMH:**__** When my sister was younger she came home from school one day**__** and demanded I take her to the library so she could get books on sign language.**__**  
**__**I asked why? She told me there was a new kid at school who was deaf and she wanted to befriend him. Today I stood beside her at their wedding watching her sign "I DO". GMH **_

_**Summary:**_ _When my daughter was younger, she came back from school one day and asked me to get her a book on sign language. When I asked why, she replied that there was a new kid in school who was deaf and she wanted to be friends with him. Now, 16 years later at her wedding, I watched proudly as she signed "I DO"._

* * *

**::..Love Gives Me Hope..::**

**Chapter 1**

_**Loving Sign**_

* * *

"Mummy! Mummy!"

I looked down, seeing my little Sakura, dressed in a cute pink dress to match her pink hair, tugging on my dress.

"What's wrong princess?" I asked, lifting her up easily.

"Let's get a sign language book!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever for?" I was puzzled, as there was no one in our family who need to use sign language to communicate.

"There's this new boy in my class! He cannot hear...I want to be friends with him!" She said, smiling cutely as she explained.

'_He's deaf... poor thing...' _I thought silently as I carried my six-year-old daughter to the nearest bookshop.

"Sure sweetheart." I replied as we entered the store.

She spent a few hours studying the book each day for a month.

* * *

Finally, at the tender age of eight, she learned the basics for sign language.

The boy she was talking about, Sasuke Uchiha, came over practically everyday to try and help her communicate with him.

In fact, it felt like I suddenly had another child. I had to prepare two lunch boxes everyday due to Sakura's request.

She explained that Sasuke was an orphan so she would give him the extra lunch box.

I would smile, because it was amusing to see her try to sign with Sasuke.

Now, she is 12. She's still in the same class as Sasuke, and they were best friends.

Since Sasuke came over so often, even I learned sign language.

There was always a smile on my Sakura's face, and I'll have to thank Sasuke for that.

Whenever Sakura was upset, Sasuke would be the one consoling her silently.

Although it was expected, it was still good to know that their friendship slowly blossomed into love.

They started dating at age 16.

My Sakura grown to be a beautiful girl. With her unique cherry-blossom coloured hair and her dazzling smile, she was always seen with Sasuke, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke grown to be very popular with the girls. But, let's face the facts; the only one he wanted was Sakura.

To me, Sasuke was like the son I never had.

So, it was no surprise that I supported their relationship.

After all, they were a perfect match.

* * *

They had their first big fight when they were 20.

He stormed out the house, while she cried uncontrollably.

For a mother like me, the most painful thing to see is your child being hurt.

Emotionally or physically, it hurts.

I gave her a hug as she continued to cry in my arms, making the blouse I wore wet.

It was the first time that they fought so badly.

It was raining heavily that night too.

Sakura felt asleep, exhausted from all the crying at around four in the morning.

In the morning, when she woke up, she headed straight to retrieve her phone, which was left on the table.

The hopeful look on her beautiful features came crashing down when she checked there was no new messages.

Sighing, I grabbed an umbrella, opened the front door ready to get the morning newspaper.

Sitting a little in front of the door was a young man, shivering from the rain as it fell heavily upon him.

He had nothing at all to shelter him from the downpour.

"Sasuke? What are you doing? Get in!" I said, seeing him shiver from the coldness, momentarily forgetting about the newspaper.

_No, I'm not going in until Sakura forgives me._ He sign.

"SAKURA! HURRY UP AND COME OUT!" I shouted, trying to shield Sasuke from the rain.

"Mum...? What's wro-...S-Sasuke..." She ran up and hugged him.

_I'm so sorry... forgive me Sakura. _He sign as he held the nearly-soaking girl in his arms.

_Come in! I don't want you to be sick! _She signed back, as she held his hand and pulled him into the house.

"I'll go get both of you a towel." I said, excusing myself.

Fetching them both a cup of hot chocolate as well, I made my way to the living room, where the couple were.

They were in each other's embrace, not saying, or rather signing a single word.

* * *

She was all smiles when she came home.

"What happened dear? You seem so happy." I said as I smiled warmly.

"Mum! Sasuke proposed!" She squealed as she giggled, and showed me her engagement ring, now placed on her left hand, fourth finger.

I chuckled. Sasuke had already discussed with me about his proposal. He had asked me for my daughter's hand in marriage a week ago. Now, he had finally done it.

The wedding took place a month later.

I watched proudly, as my daughter, Sakura Haruno sign the two words.

_I DO._

* * *

_**-fin**_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yay! Chappie 1 is done! Check out my profile for the link to this website. Now, I got to work on the other 3 new fanfics. But, I'll work on it tomorrow... its holidays so I'm free till Jan! Well, in December I'll be in Japan and such but oh well! This chapter was supposed to be a lot shorter. I wanted to make it drabble format but now...I doubt I can... anyway, hope you enjoyed it and leave a review! At least 5 reviews for the next chapter...? Pretty please...? Well, I got to go now! Cya!

**Bxx**


	2. Promises

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much! I've gotten 8 reviews so here's your chapter! It's a drabble, so it's a lot shorter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LGMH or Naruto!**

**Chapter 2: No one's Point of view**

_**LGMH:**__**15 years ago, two kids fell in love with each other .**__**The girl then had to move 1500 miles away, but the boy promised he would find her one day. Last year, she was in the hospital. The doctor walked in and said, "I told you I would find you one day." We are getting married in a month. **_

_**Summary: **__6 years ago, two kids fell in love with each other. The girl then had to move far away, but the boy promised he would find her one day. Six months ago, the girl had to be hospitalised because of a serious injury. The doctor walked in and said, "I told you I would find you one day." And he did._

**

* * *

**

::..Love Gives Me Hope..::

**Chapter 2**

_**Promises**_

_**

* * *

**_

May 27th 2001, 1:05pm

"Sakura. Let's go."

She looked down at her cell phone, sending the last text.

'_Goodbye.'_

She received another text within seconds._'I'll find you one day. I promise.'_

_**July 23rd 2001, 2:32pm**_

He was spending his birthday for the first time without her.

His 18th birthday.

And he hated every second of it.

Without her, life itself was meaningless.

_**July 23rd 2002, 3:34pm**_

It was his birthday.

His 19th birthday.

She took out a small box, specially wrapped in blue and gold.

She missed him.

_**September 9th 2002, 9.12am**_

Another day had passed.

His love was still away from him.

Sigh.

All he wanted was her.

And all he couldn't have was her too.

_**February 2nd 2003, 9.20 am**_

"Sakura... Would you please go out with me?"

"Uhh... that's really kind of you Takarai- san but I already have someone."

She felt bad for saying such a lie.

But hey, she could still pretend that she was still with Sasuke if she hadn't moved a gazillion mile away.

Right?

_**April 17th 2003, 9:43 am**_

He opened up the letter.

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

**RE: Offer of employment as Head Doctor at Konoha Hospital**

Just those two lines made him say yes.

_**March 28th 2004, 7:58pm**_

It was her birthday.

She gave a fake smile as she blew out the candles on her cake.

She was at the surprise party her friends threw for her.

"Make a wish!" One of her friends said.

Closing her eyes, Sakura wished.

_Sasuke, I wish you were here. But at least we're under the same sky..._

_**March 28th 2004, 9:52pm**_

"Good work Sasuke. You can go now."

"Hn."

He stepped out onto the cool pavements, which will lead him to the Hospital's car park.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small gift.

_Happy Birthday Sakura._

_**January 13th 2005, 7.30am**_

_CRASH!_

"I need a new alarm clock..."

Looking over, she caught a small picture next to her beside.

"_Sasuke! Come on! Smile!"_

_SNAP!_

"_Sakura...how many times have I told you to stop suddenly running up and take a picture?"_

"_...Uh... a lot?"_

She smiled, it was good remembering the good times.

A tear unconsciously slid down her cheeks.

_**December 31st 2005, 11.46pm**_

Yet another year was going to pass.

He tried searching for her.

It never worked.

But he was not going to give up.

He made a promise.

And he intended to keep it.

_**March 19th 2006, 1.02am**_

"I'm almost home Mom! Don't wait up!"

Suddenly, her body was thrown like a rag doll and her vision blurred.

Her last thoughts before her world turned black was; _Oh no._

_**March 19th 2006, 1.48am**_

"Uchiha-san! There's a patient in Room 302 who needs surgery right now! Tsunade-sama requested for your assistance. Please head over right away!"

"Hn. I got it."

He immediately sped up with no idea who the patient was.

_**March 22th 2006, 3.04pm**_

Her first reaction was; Shit! I'm late for work!

Her second reaction; Where am I?

Her third reaction; Have I been kidnapped?

She came to her senses after that.

"I see you're awake."

A very familiar voice said.

_**March 22th 2006, 3.07pm**_

She looked stunned, to say the least.

But, she was still beautiful.

Her long pink haired was let down although her green emerald eyes did not shine as brightly as they once did.

"S-sasuke..?"

"Glad you still remember me. How are you feeling?"

I was trying my best to sound calm, but inside, I was feeling jumpy.

Could she have found someone else yet?

_**March 22th 2006, 3.11pm**_

"It really is you..."

I was whispering.

Then, I slipped off the bed and gently caressed his face, not believing he was real.

He pulled me into an embrace.

No words were needed.

_**March 22th 2006, 3.15pm**_

She was warm and small.

My Sakura.

I bent and kissed her full lips.

"I love you Sakura..."

"I love you too Sasuke..."

_**6th June 2006, 1.20pm**_

_"Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Haruno Sakura to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do."_

_"Haruno Sakura, do you take Uchiha Sasuke to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

_**6th June 2006, 11.24pm**_

I was married to the woman I loved.

I turned on the bed and hugged her waist.

Snuggling into the crook of her neck, I kissed her.

"Hey, remember that you said you'll find me one day? You did it." Her soft voice said.

"Hn, I guess I did."

**

* * *

**

_-fin_

* * *

A/N: I'm done! It's 11.53 pm now. Oh well. Uhh, 5 reviews for the next chapter please? Check out my other stories as well! Thanks if you do! Oh and a big Thank You to people who reviewed, put me on Author Alert...etc... You guys rock! Okay, I really should go now so Bye!


	3. Passing Notes: Fail

********

********

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Did ya' miss me? No? Well... that's disappointing... Anyways! Thx for the lovely reviews! I'm so happy that you guys took the time to review this story! This chapter is dedicated to ****Laurie-Estelle**** because her review made me really, really happy. Okay, Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the LGMH I use!

********

********

**Chapter 3: Sasuke's point of view**

_**LGMH: **__**The other day, I was in class and I was going to pass a note to the girl I like saying, "Do you want to watch a movie on the weekend?" **__**My teacher saw me pass it so he took it away and read it in front of class, everyone started laughing and I ran out.  
The next day the girl gave the teacher a note, he read it aloud and it said Yes. Her LGMH.**_

_**Summary: **_

_I was in class one day and was going to pass a note to my crush, saying "Sakura, will you go out with me?" My teacher saw it, took it and read it out in front of the entire class. Everyone started laughing until Sakura stood up and handed a note to the teacher which he read out loud, that said; Yes. _

* * *

**::..Love Gives Me Hope..::**

**Chapter 3**

**_Passing Notes: Fail_**

* * *

I hate Science.

It was so boring.

Who the hell invented it anyway?

It's pretty much useless unless you want to be a scientist.

Which I _so don't._

The only thing that was making me stay in this stupid class was_ her._

The girl with the big emerald doe-eyes, with the so-called large forehead, with the gorgeously long pink hair, perfect face and ideal body figure.

Any guy with enough brains would know that he's a idiot if he didn't want her.

And I'm considered a prodigy.

Which means I'm smart.

Which also means I have a brain.

Yeah.

But why the hell was I dumb enough to get caught _passing a note_?

That was like insulting.

Even a third-grade can perfect the act of passing a note in class without getting caught.

And I, _Sasuke Uchiha_, cannot?

Hell, even Naruto, the _dobe_, can pass notes without getting caught.

Damn the stupid world.

Just damn it to hel-

"Sakura, will you go out with me?" Kakashi-sensei read out.

Almost at once everyone started laughing.

What the _fuckin' hell?_

Was he _reading it out loud?_

I tried to keep my usual blank look on my face.

It was _not _working.

I could feel a dark red blush creeping up my face.

_Fuck._

Naruto was now pointing his finger and clutching his stomach from laughing.

Good.

I hope he dies from laughing too hard.

"So our dear Sasuke has a crush on Sakura-Chan," Kakashi chuckled, "How... ... unexpected... ..."

_Double Fuck. _

Why, why must he announced it out to the entire class?

He turned his head and saw his crush, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

Then, she smiled, stood up and passed the piece of paper to Kakashi, who was standing in front of the whiteboard, smirking at his student, specifically Sasuke Uchiha, who was trying to get himself out of the mess he, Kakashi, created.

Smirk.

He was awesome.

"Kakashi-sensei! Can you read this out please?" Sakura asked, in a sweet and polite manner.

"Of course." He took the note, and when he got the attention of the class, he read out "Yes."

_Sakura, will you go out with me? _

_Yes._

* * *

Seven Years Later

Normal P.O.V

"Geez, Sasuke-kun, you're still mad at Kakashi because he read your note seven years ago?"

"...Hn."

Sakura laughed, oh how he loved the sound of her beautiful laughter, "You're adorable Sasuke-kun."

She then gave him a peck on the lips.

But that wasn't enough for Sasuke.

So, he dragged her down for a full, hot make-out session.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, as her boyfriend suddenly seemed, _nervous._

"Uhh...I..."

"Yes...?"

"TEME!" Both heads shot up to see a certain hyperactive boy running into their room.

"Naruto...? What are you doing here! How did you even get in?" Sakura asked, as Naruto had already seated himself on their, Sasuke and Sakura's, bed.

They had moved in together after 5 years of dating, but that's a different story.

Out of the blue, Naruto grabbed a certain note that was left on the bedside table.

"Sakura, will you marry me? ... Oh my God Teme! You still used the same method you use when you asked her out when we were 17!" Naruto was now laughing, laughing and well, laughing.

"...Shut up." Sasuke replied, embarrassed.

"Aww, that's why you're nervous, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said teasingly, although she was happy that he proposed.

Well, through Naruto but whatever.

She scribbled another note and read it out loud this time.

"Yes."

And as cheesily as this sounds, we lived happily ever after.

* * *

**_-fin_**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, wanted to give you guys this last update before I leave for Vietnam. See you all on the 29th and Mrery Christmas! P.s, this is my present to you so review for my present alright? Hugs!**

**Blairexx**


	4. Far Away

**A/N: Hey guys! How have you all been? Oh and Happy New Year! Right now, I'm in Indonesia (I went to Indonesia after returning from Vietnam) using the hotel's business centre computer. But I made all of you wait too long for Chapter 4 so I hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 4: Sakura's P.O.V **

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Naruto. Oh and I also dont own all the LGMH I use!**

_**LGMH: My best friend, whom I have always loved dearly, lives four hundred miles away. While on the phone, he asks, "What would you do if I showed up at your house and told you I've always loved you with all my heart and soul?" I replied, "I would be astonished." I heard a knock on my door.**_

_**Summary:**_ _My best friend, whom I have always loved dearly, lives six hundred miles away. When he called me one day, he asked "What would you do if I told you that I loved you since we were kids and then I show up at your door?" I replied, "That would never happen but I'll be astonished and happy." A few seonds later, I heard a knock on the door._

* * *

**::..Love Gives Me Hope..::**

**Chapter 4**

**Far Away**

* * *

The worst thing you can do is to be in love with your best friend.

I mean, seriously! A best friend is meant for sharing secrets and if you fall for him without him knowing, and he tells you that he has a crush on someone else, Ka-Boom. You can feel your heart literally torn apart.

And yet, you have to smile and pretend to be happy for him. And maybe even offer helping him win the girl's heart.

Luckily, almost all the girls adore Sasuke, which means he hates them.

But for me, well...

Fine. I like him as well but not the "OH MY GOD! SASUKE-KUN, MARRY ME!" type.

I'm more like the "Keep quiet about feelings of affection to someone else" type.

Let me introduce myself.

My name is Sakura Haruno, currently seventeen, has bright pink long hair, (yes, you read correctly, **pink hair**), is in love with my best friend, likes french fries and McDonalds, has emerald eyes and a huge forehead.

Have I said that I'm in love with my best friend somewere up there? I have? Oh. Okay.

I. Am. In. Love. With. Sasuke. Uchiha.

Oh and have I mentioned that he lives a gazillion miles from me and I don't dare to tell him my feelings so we have virtually no chance to be together? Well, now you know.

We've been friends since, a long, long time ago and I had a one-sided crush on him since forever.

RIIIIINNNNNGGGG, RIIIINNNGGGG

The sound of my phone ringing jolted me back to reality.

Glancing over, I checked who was calling before I answered the phone.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Accept or Reject**

Pressing the 'Accept button', I pressed the phone next to my year while trying to paint my toes with the other hand. It was not working.

Giving up, I tossed the nail polish bottle aside and instead, grabbed a pillow that was lying right behind me on the couch.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Sakura," Oh, how I love his voice, "I've got something to tell you. And promise me you won't freak out when I tell you."

Was he pleading?

"Uhh… Sasuke? Are you okay? Do you need help or something?"

"… just promise first dammit!"

He sound agitated. And an agitated Sasuke is not something anyone likes.

"Okay, okay! I promise! Now tell me why you sound so un-Sasuke like!"

I could hear his deep chuckle at the other end of the line. Then I heard him clear his throat.

Okay, something was wrong in that picture. Wayyyyyyy wrong.

Sasuke Uchiha does not hesitate. At all.

"What would you do if I told you I loved you since we were kids and then I showed up at your door?"

...

"That would never happen but I'll be astonished and happy."

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my god... No way..."

Out there, just a few foot ahead of me was Sasuke, holding a bouquet of blue roses mixed with white ones.

I once told him never to give me red roses (not that i thought he would, after all, red roses symbolizes love) as they remind me of blood. A tainted thing.

But back to the point.

'S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" I managed to stutter.

"Hn. Here." He passed the bouquet of flowers to me and I took it hesitantly, and reached out for the card and a little box, sitting right on the middle of the flowers.

Opening the card, I read out " Dear Sakura, I've been in love with you since we were kids. Will you go out with me?"

My voice drifted off at the last word.

This was all too much to take in.

How can I believe that Sasuke Uchiha, the Sasuke Uchiha that is so sought after, loved Sakura Haruno, the girl with the big forehead.

No, I must act like a mature young woman and ask him why he likes me.

"... So? What's your answer, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, with his onyx following my every movement.

"..."

Screw maturity.

"I've...actually liked you too since we were kids too, Sasuke," I started out.

Wait. No! That's like confessing!

I could see his smirk forming already.

I cleared my throat and continued, "But why would you love someone like me?"

His answer was simple.

"Love has no boundaries. It happens in the least expected moment and rarely ever happens again. That is what true love means."

Words I've never thought I will ever hear Sasuke say had already been said.

There's was only one thing to do left.

Smiling slightly, I said that one word.

"Yes."

I've actually seen Sasuke smile before but the smile he gave me right now was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

I want to see more of that in the future.

I was wrong.

Being in love with your best friend might proved to be the best thing you can ever do._

* * *

_

_**-fin**_

* * *

**A/N: All done! Hehe! Hope you guys liked it! ****Alright then! Bye! And once again, Happy New Year!**

**- Blaire**


	5. Sparkle

A/N: Hey people! This chapter is dedicated to my awesome new beta-reader, (and a close friend) Hazel! (xBlueSocksx) I didn't receive any LGMH ( :( )to use so I'll be using one that I chosen... Oh and on a side note, my username will be change or has already been changed to 'Tainted Crayon' because... Well I want to!

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the LGMH's I use!**

_**LGMH: I saw you in 1st grade. Your hair was dark and curly and your eyes sparkled. But you were a girl and you were icky. We became best friends in 6th grade and when I made you laugh, your eyes would sparkle. Your eyes didn't sparkle when you were dating him, but they did today when you were walking down the asile towards me. The love in your eyes GMH.**_

_**Summary:**_ _I saw you in 1st Grade. Your hair was pink and your eyes sparkled. We became best friends, and when I made you laugh, your eyes would sparkle. Your eyes didn't sparkle when you were dating him, but it did today when you walked down the aisle towards me._

**

* * *

**

::..Love Gives Me Hope..::

**Chapter 5**

_**Sparkle**_

* * *

"Mommy! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"In a minute, Sasu-Chan, go put on your shoes first!"

It was the first day of 1st Grade.

Sasuke Uchiha was, as you can tell, nervous about being late for his first day at a "grown up school" as he would call it. His brother was always teasing him about still being a kid, (which he actually still is) and always being in a "baby school".

Of course, there was no harm behind those words, but Sasuke had always idolized his older brother and yearned to be like him one day.

His older brother on the other hand, loved to tease little Sasuke. Itachi actually really, really adored his younger brother to the point that he would break the neck of the person who hurt his little brother.

Yet, he chose to act indifferent to everything, but if anything, Sasuke has the first priority in his heart.

"Hn... So noisy. You guys woke me up..." a Itachi that just woke up said, rubbing his tired eyes. In truth, he had set the alarm to wake him up just before Sasuke left, as it was his dear brother's first day of "grown up school".

"Need some help with that Sasuke?" Itachi asked, noticing the discomfort of his brother tying his shoe-laces.

He walked over and bend down, tying Sasuke's shoe-laces into neat bows and smirked as he noticed Sasuke watching in awe.

"Thank you Nii-San!"

Itachi smirked again, ruffled the younger boy's dark raven hair, and said , "Do well in school kid, and show them what Sasuke Uchiha can do."

Sasuke nodded earnestly and replied, " I will Onii-San!"

At school, Sasuke looked around in amazement. It was so big! And then something else caught his eye. Pink. ...was that pink hair? He was stunned. How could anyone have pink hair? And she was a girl, icky!

Her name was Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

How was he supposed to know that she was the one he'll fall in love with?

* * *

They became best friends in Sixth Grade.

She was an optimist. She's the kind that will see the glass full, even if it was empty. Her emerald eyes sparkled, whenever she laughed. She always had a smile on her beautiful features whenever he saw her. It was one of the things that made her so attractive.

But she wasn't perfect either. She was a careless girl, tripping every once and then. She was vulnerable. But nonetheless, he fell for her. Too bad she didn't.

She went out with Kiba Inuzuka at the age of 19. She still smiled- a fake smile. Her eyes never sparkled when she was with him. The mutt. They went out for quite a few months. But Sakura, in his opinion, was never happy when they were dating.

"Sasuke..? Are you alright? You're being unusually quiet." her voice unnaturally soft.

He sent her a look that said; Since when was I loud?

She giggled. "I know but you haven't said a single word to me this entire day!"

Then she frowned. "Is something wrong?" She pressed her hand over his forehead, checking his temperature.

He didn't flinch. Although he wasn't used to being touched, he liked it when she touched him. It made him happy just by feeling the small, delicate hand's warmth on his skin.

Smiling just a little, he reminded her of their childhood days.

"You know, when I first saw you in First Grade, I was kind of scared of you." he chuckled a little, relieving those memories.

"Why?" She demanded to know. What could she have done in First Grade that made the Sasuke Uchiha scared of her?

"Because... In my mind, you were a girl and if was...well, icky. Hn. And you were girly as well. Very girly." He held back a small laugh.

She laughed at his response. Her emerald orbs sparkled. It was a beautiful thing.

Then out of a sudden, he said, "... Why are you still dating him?"

Taken aback by his question, she composed herself before replying. "If you mean Kiba, its because I like him."

She knew for some reason Sasuke hated her boyfriend. But she didn't know what.

She decided to ask. "Sasuke, why do you hate Kiba so much?" there was never a good time to ask but she might finally get his reason why now!

"... Because he took you away from me." With that, he took his leave.

_Because he never made you smile. Because of him, your eyes never sparkled. _He silently thought.

"... W-What...?"

* * *

It was raining. The heavy rain reflected on Sakura's emotion.

"Hey Saku, sorry I'm late." Kiba said as he kissed the pinkette's cheek. "What did you call me out for?"

"... I-I want to to break up with you."

"...What? Why? Aren't you happy with me? With us?"

"I am but... It's not going to work out between us..."

"...It's because of Uchiha isn't it?" He started to shake her, getting more violent by each second.

"I-I d-don't know!" Tears came out of her eyes. "I really don't know..." She sobbed, tears were coming out faster and faster.

"... Forget it. I hope you're happy with him." he spat out, as he walked away. But before that, he punched a wall, and blood appeared on his fist.

She went out of the coffee shop, and continued to cry as the pouring rain fell upon her broken state.

* * *

A few days later, she called Sasuke Uchiha out to meet her, yet again demanding him to explain what he had said to her the last time.

But before that, " I've broke up with Kiba."

He smirked inwardly but put on an emotionless face. "Why did you tell me that? It has nothing to do with me." Yeah right.

"It does! It has everything to do with you! Well... Everything to do with what you said..." She insisted.

Instead of answering her question, he said, " I see you're recovering from your heartbreak quite quickly."

"... To tell the truth, I'm not really heartbroken over the fact that Kiba and I broke up, it's more of the fact that all the time, energy and our long time friendship is all... gone. Wasted. Finished. That's what I'm really upset about."

"Even if we're back to friends again, it will still be... different. And even if we get back together," He gritted his teeth, as she continued, "It still won't work out. Because... I like someone else."

...

Wait what?

He almost choked on his own saliva. "Y-You like someone else?"

"Yeah... But first things first! Explain what you said."

"... It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes, it does! Because the one I love is you, idiot!" she smashed her lips against his and all he could do was just stand there until he came back to reality and kissed her back.

* * *

They officially started dating after that. They were into their ninth month when he asked the question.

It was a full moon that night and he asked her out to a rather sacred and quiet place.

It was a place he had found when he was younger. He got lost in a school camp trip and ended up finding this place.

It was a beautiful, enchanted place.

The wind was down to one temperature. It was rather chilly but it was perfect.

He was covering her eyes ever since she arrived.

When he finally let her open them, she was blown away by what she saw.

Hanging on several tree branches were a few long strings, each attached with a small lightbulb at the end, in different colours. Baby pink. Forest green. Sea blue. Faded yellow. There were others. Too many to list.

But hooked on to the long strings were pictures. Of them. There were a few on each string. It was simply beautiful. The dim lights brought colour to the forest, lighting up the surrounding and hence the pictures.

She was too stunned for words. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist.

Just in the middle of the area, a few steps away from them lay a scrapbook, with more of their pictures and a heading on each.

All were handwritten and made by Sasuke himself.

It was... Enchanting.

Whispering into her ear, he asked, "Do you like it?"

She didn't reply. Tears were already forming in her eyes.

Alarmed, Sasuke widened his eyes. She was not supposed to cry. "Sakura... Are you all right? Did I do something wrong..?"

"No... This is... There are no words to describe this! It so beautiful... Thank you Sasuke. Thank you." She said in-between her falling tears, as she held the scrapbook close to her.

He smiled. "This isn't the end yet."

He got down to one knee, and said in a soft voice, "Will you marry me?"

**

* * *

**

Sasuke's P.O.V

Two months later, I saw her in a beautiful white wedding gown, her eyes sparkling as she walked down the aisle toward me.

There were three empty places before I gave the scrapbook to my Sakura.

One was for the reaction Sakura should have when I showed her the clearing. The taken picture was her in tears. Underneath it, I wrote; _Not all tears are unhappy ones._

And the second one was for our wedding picture. It was the most beautiful picture ever. Her eyes were sparkling and she had the happiest smile I've ever seen on a human being.

I wrote; _That smile and sparkle in your eyes put everyone's to shame._

And the last spot? It will be taken after our daughter is born. Only then, will the family be completed.

_**

* * *

**_

-fin

* * *

**A/N: Hope all of you enjoyed that! About the ending… Its up to you if you want to think if Sakura's pregnant before or after the weding :). I'm so proud of myself because this is the longest chapter I have ever written and because I typed this entire thing on my iPhone. Of course, uploading was done on the computer but many thanks to the previous reviewers! I'm hoping to reach 60 to 70 reviews by the time I hit Chapter 10. Oh and thanks to Hazel again for beta-ing! **

**Blairexx**


	6. Important!

Hi guys! It has been a really, really long time since I've updated. I know, and I'm incredibly sorry for that. However, this is just to let you know that I will no longer be writing my stories on this account except for one of them.

Here is the link to my new account:

**www . fanfiction . net / ~ euphorique**

I also have several clarifications to make. My pen name here is Blaire, but my real name is Caren. I'm letting all of you know this because I don't want to deal with immature calling in the future, that I 'copied' someone else's work.

I hope to start anew regarding my writing skills, which is why I'm creating a new account, and I really hope all of you will understand that.

Also, **The Devil's Rein **will be the only story I'll be moving over, as it's the only one I don't find… too many open plot holes… and the rest of my stories will remain on this account and be discontinued.

I will not be deleting this story but I will not be continuing it either. If you're interested in finishing this up for me, feel free to PM on my NEW account and we can talk there.

Thank you very much!

**xo**


End file.
